


Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gift

Draping one arm around Maria’s shoulders as she leaned against her, Carol curved her lips into a smile as she whispered. “How’s your day been?” A low laugh as Maria tilted her head as she pecked her lips as she hummed. “Oh, the usual, but I think it’s shaping up now.” Carol tilted her head as she attempted an innocent look. Her free hand clasping a small box as she whispered. “Yeah, how so?”

Maria turned and playfully glanced over Carol’s shoulders as she teased. “Just a feeling.” Carol quickly clenched her hand around the box as she nodded.

From the doorway, Monica peeked around the frame as she stifled her own excited giggling.


End file.
